propellafandomcom-20200214-history
International Expeditionary Union
The International Expeditionary Union (IEU) is the collective title of nine states of varying sophistication within the North American continent, near Quebec in Canada. This area was the region over which a massive Propella storm occurred in 0942 AD, and since then has been a region of conflict and instability. However, the IEU alone accounts for over 30% of global economic trade, and collectively ranks higher in Gross Domestic Product (GDP) than the United States of America, Russia, China and Japan combined. This is heavily attributed to its rich Propella deposits, the premier fuel in use around the world for its clean-burning, high-energy potential. Cities within the IEU: The Roundtable The cities contained within the IEU collective are each representative of their states, with the exception of four cities. All of these cities are collectively dubbed "The Roundtable", due to their attractiveness as strongholds for powerful individuals, known as "Knights", within the International Expeditary Union. State of Galvenisia New Technia - State of Galvenisia Main page: New Technia '' New Technia is the representative Roundtable city and the capital of the state of Galvenisia. It controls much of the technological export economy of the International Expeditary Union. It currently serves as the host city of the Global Space-Travel Programme. New Technia currently has the strongest military presence in the Union, with the most sophisticated weapons technology, including an Orbital Defense System (ODS SATNET) that fires ion cannon beams to strike at any point on the IEU and beyond. Their power rivals that of the USA military in raw destructive might, despite a statistically smaller population of units. Administration '''Governor' - Michelle T. Bazritz Central Orlania - State of Orlania The home of the Propella Tree, the world's largest and only dependable source of Propella. This tree is at least seventy stories high, and Propella flows down from its hill in massive rivers that are collected in large reservoirs scattered around the city. This city primarily centers around synergy with the forest, and many of its people employ magical abilities gained from exposure to Propella in their daily activities. Vedeloitte P. Katyushka was born in this city. Administration Commander-in-Chief - Samantha P. McIntyre State of Orlania West Orlania - State of Orlania Main page: West Orlania An area particularly affected by the Propella storm, this region is perpetually shrouded in a dark red mist of unknown origins. Its citizens contain among its numbers of mythological or undead creatures such as werewolves and vampires, given that West Orlania was previously a battleground during the First Propella War. Administration Mayor - Geraldine Hathaway Port of New Orlania - State of Orlania The only entrance to the International Expeditary Union region, and the sole shipping connection of the IEU to the rest of the world, and is beat out only by the Port of Singapore Authority in sheer shipping tonnage. Many people aspiring to join the Roundtable enter through this port. Administration Governor - Braunn J. D. Leibniz Pontus Pilum - State of Orlania This landlocked region in between West Orlania and the Port of New Orlania serves as its military base, with a sprawling 600km-long underground military complex that houses the army and the navy's forces. Being susceptible to the Propella storm in West Orlania, Pontus Pilum's researchers have managed to harness the energy into the creation of supersoldiers. Pontus Pilum is restricted to all civilians. East Orlania - State of Orlania The world's largest Propella refinery is found here, where pure, unprocessed Propella from the Propella Tree is piped to this massive industrial complex for further processing. The industrial complex itself is a massive sprawl of laboratories, chemical processing plants and refineries, and it is here that most of the research on Propella within the IEU is conducted. Administration Head Researcher - Prof. Gaudier Antioch, MRes State of Quixantis Erutaretil - State of Quixantis Main page: Erutaretil This city is the premier centre of literature in the world, and as a result many aspiring literati have migrated there for the sake of study. Of note is the massive Grand Central Library, occupying almost 40% of the city's space, holding almost every tome of literature created around the world since the 12th century. Many Spellbook Magic users study here to further their abilities. Administration Governor - '''Lindsey Fromovetta State of Fisi Nasul City - State of Fisi Main page: Nasul City This city is the second ranked after New Technia in terms of technological progress, and also the third ranked after Central Orlania and West Orlania for magic potential, making it the most statistically powerful city among all of those in the Roundtable, besides Newer Gensokyo. It serves as the constitutional capital of Fisi. It currently also holds the world's only Propella Harmonisers, including the first built by the World Without Boundaries organisation in the Second Propella War, and the second designed by Richard Flemingway and built by the local Nasul Technology Industries. Administration '''Governor - Ryuumongeki Minoru 龍門劇　稔 State of Westingwood Glissan Capella - State of Westingwood Main page: Glissan Capella An enigmatic city favoured by musicians and composers, Glissan Capella is the most talked-about musical centre of the arts, churning out massively popular symphonies and orchestra pieces at a blistering pace. Many of its citizens also happen to have powers related to music, created through exposure to Propella and the harmonisation involved in playing an instrument. Administration 'Governor - 'Pripya Tymoshenko 'Vice Governor - 'Gabriels "The Brick" Kiegelis Aldebaran Aris - State of Westingwood Main page: Aldebaran Aris While grimier in appearance in contrast to the elegance of Glissan Capella, Aldebaran Aris is Westingwood's artistic hub, attracting artists from all over the world. Streets lined with grafitti, indie coffee joints and sculptures are a commonsight, and the exposure to Propella, not unlike Glissan Capella's citizens, has generated special powers revolving around art. Administration 'Governor - 'Czerny Vladystlovl 'Vicereine - 'Pia Amaretta Mnemosyne Arcturus Prima - State of Westingwood Main page: Arcturus Prima The smallest city in the entire State of Westingwood, Arcturus Prima is a core attraction for those inclined towards performing arts - dance, film and theatre are the three prime forms of entertainment here. The streets are largely lined with gold crystal buildings, and performance theatres are abundant. Administration '''Governor - '''Orville B. Mortimer State of Dalvenchy New Manhattan - State of Dalvenchy New Manhattan is a devastated former city of Dalvenchy, a result of an accidental past nuclear war with Russia that resulted in the destruction of much of New Manhattan and the Russian city of Kirov. While military forces of Dalvenchy have only recently started cleaning up the area for rehabilitation after much of the radiation had cleared from the region, the Roundtable war had long been raging within it. There are still many areas within New Manhattan that are imbibed with nuclear radiation. Administration '''Head of Recovery Coalition - '''Darius Rookwood Others Adavah - Uncharted Region J3T ''Main page - Uncharted Region J3T '' Adavah is the only civilised area within the infamous Uncharted Region J3T, a region consisting almost the entire northern coastline of the IEU. Numerous expedition efforts into J3T have failed, and Adavah remains the only area of colonisation of J3T by humanity. It is barely more than a village within a vast area of greenery on the edge of J3T. Administration '''Chief of Staff - '''Fennell Lissette Valencia Wishoten Andrea JenCromette Category:Propella Story Universe